Lover Realized: 2nd gerenation
by RoseyFox
Summary: Janie is the daughter of Butch and Marissa O'Neal growing up withthe Brotherhood was easy but she's about to change all the rules. Who says a woman can't be a brother...or sister?
1. Chapter 1

Lover Revealed

Chapter 1

Butch paced the gym length several times. "You're gonna wear a ditch in the floor." Vishous laughed watching him. V leaned against the wall appearing calm and cool. But he too was nervous as hell. But someone had to keep their head straight. Butch's _shellan _Marissa was giving birth to their baby. Butch had been edgy for sixteen months.

Marissa was due in August but it was June and her water had broke. "How long does this take? She's been in there for hours." Butch muttered stopping by his buddy. "Relax Jane knows what she's doing." V said taking a swig of his water bottle. Butch looked like he need a hard drink but he refused to leave the gym. He wanted to be close to Marissa. Hell if he could he would be in the room with her. But the EP room was small enough with having him bouncing all over the place.

Jane emerged from the room half an hour later. "Butch, we're done." Jane said taking off her face mask. Butch rushed passed her into the room. Marissa was sitting up on the stretcher sweaty as hell but holding a little pink blanket. "It's a girl." Marissa said smiling up at her. Butch sighed deeply walking over to her. A chubby little blue eyed girl stared up at him. She giggled grabbing for his hand. "What should we call her?" Marissa but she knew the answer. They had discussed about this for months and had settled on one name for each gender.

"Janie let's call her Janie." Butch exclaimed. "That sounds wonderful." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Janie O'Neal it is." Jane said filling out the paperwork. Vishous popped his head into the room. "What a perfect picture. "He laughed as he lead the cavalry in. The whole compound had gather for her birth just like they had for Nalla's. Nalla was almost two now. Birth were a big deal for vampires.

Everyone had a ribbon in their hand. The males had black for Butch's bloodline and the females had gold for Marissa's bloodline. "Congratulations the last milestone is completed." Phury said. "Ohhh can we hold the baby?" Beth asked coming to the other side of Marissa. Marissa nodded and gently handed the baby over. Fritz scurried in with food for Marissa, it was like high fat and energy food, chocolate cake and sweets.

"She's sooo cute!" Beth cooed as the girls gathered around the baby. V clapped his buddy on the shoulder. "Come on let's have a cigar. The males filled out leaving the ribbons with Marissa. Violence, Vishous son who had appeared in Caldwell a little over six months ago trialed behind to stare at the baby. " May faith many good things for you." He whispered the left the room. The younger males John, Blay and Qhuinn waited outside the room. A delivering room is something they all found imitating. A place of joy and happiness but sorrow and sadness.

All the males headed to outside so the smoke wouldn't drift into the EP room. "Our entire world is about to change." Z said grimly. "This is a happy time Z the worst is over. The baby will be taken very good care of. We know Marissa will be a great mother." Wrath said as he took a cigar from Vishous. "Yes that is true. I know she'll happy and healthy with a loving family of aunts and uncles." Butch said smiling

'_A better life than I had, she'll have the life I always dreamed of._' As Butch lit up. "What a pretty name. You let Butch picked it right? "Mary asked. She had never heard the tell of Butch's sister but she figured that had been close and she was no longer around. "Yes, I thought sounded much prettier then Rosaline. That had been my mother's name." Marissa said as she began to nibble on the cake. "Do you think you'll have more?" Bella asked she was holding the baby now. "No I think asking for more would be selfish. One is fine for us. Janie is perfect and the birth wasn't too hard. I rather nto chance it." Marissa said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_24 years 2 months 3 weeks later _

Janie trotted down the stairs. She was in what she always wore a flowing skirt and lacey top. It's what looked best on her small and tiny frame. Today was the blood red and black, her favorite set. Even though she just turned twenty four she still looked twelve. She was barely five foot and most of the males could pick her up with one hand.

She entered the kitchen to see the usually group weren't there. "Mhhh where is everyone?" She wondered as she opened the fridge. She took out an plum and began to consume it. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 4:35. '_I guess I'm up early_.' Janie thought taking out an apple out. She headed to the music room.

Janie had finished the apple by the time she got to the third floor music room. Most of the kids slept up here. The house had really filled up in the last two decades there were about eight kids now including her. She sat down at the piano, Marissa had taught since she was five. Moonlight Sonata began to filled the silence.

Only after third movement the door flew open. A grouchy and sleepy Nalla stood there. Her usually yellow eyes were black. "Good afternoon, sleep well?" Janie asked not looking up, the arctic wind told her who it was. "Do you have to play that trash so early?" She snarled approaching the piano. Just a year ago Nalla or Skorn as she goes by now was just like Janie, skinny and a light weight. But now she was 6'5" and nearly 200lbs.

She was evil looking too, her yellow eyes always seemed to be black and narrowed into a glare. She was the spiting image of Zsadist it was truly scary. She leaned on the top of the piano. "It's not trash, it's classical." Janie said continuing with the movement. "Did I wake you up and your _hellren_?" Janie asked subduing a laugh. The fact Skorn had gotten a hellren right out of transition was hilarious to Janie, Skorn made most men tremble or pass out.

"Yes, yes you did Jo." Skorn said. Janie hit a sour note began tried again. "Don't call me Jo. Besides you said you would help train me before first meal." Janie whined with a pout. "I didn't forgot, now go get on your sweats. I don't want it hear it when you rip your skirt again." Skorn said leaving to go get dressed.

Janie headed down to her room and got changed. They headed down to the gym. Skorn and Payne had been training her since she was eighteen. She enjoyed training the sweat, the endorphins and the breathlessness. If Janie had her way she would train right to dawn. First meal would be at seven so their had roughly two hours.

"You're training again?" Violence asked coming out of the tunnel that lead to the pit. Vio and Blay shared the pit. Butch and Marissa had moved out when Janie was born and Vishous couldn't handled with Butch gone. So the rowdy teens had taken over. "Yes, Janie got to be in tip top shape for her transition. Payne wants her on the field A.S.A.P" Skorn said dodging a crescent kick. "And what if stays the same?" Vio laughed. Janie jumped over to him and planted her foot square in his stomach. "Don't even joke like that!" She snarled. Janie was usually calm and even headed like her father but her transition was a touchy subject for her. He slid back a few feet, she was small but powerful. He rubbed his chest and said "I was just saying it's a possibility." He and Janie were actually pretty close since dads were always together Vio had grown fond of Janie.

"You guys were so loud you woke us up." Blay muttered walking into the gym. "Well you lazy bums needed to wake up anyways." Janie said crossing her arms walking back over to Skorn. "It's only 5:30." Blay groaned. They ignored him and continued to practice. The guys watched shouting instructions to Janie and Skorn, which both the girls ignored.

Skorn's alarm went off at a quarter to seven. "Come on time to go shower off and head to first meal." She said grabbing a towel from a bag . Janie grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down in three seconds. They headed up to their separate rooms. Janie changed back into her filly clothes. '_I can't wait until my transition. I can wear those tight fitting clothes and no more skirts_.' It's not that she couldn't wear them not, she choose not to because well... They looked stupid on her. In her mind she looked like an idiot when she wore nice jeans and a fitting t-shirt.

Marissa encouraged Janie to wear anything she wanted but in true Janie thought Butch would prefer her in jeans and t-shirt. They both knew she wasn't a girlie girl, not father she had punched Qhuinn and broke his nose. Everyone had thought it was hilarious. Qhuinn was furious afterwards. He didn't talk to her for a week.

Janie rinsed off and quickly toweled off. She changed back into her skirt and blouse combo and then threw her long blonde hair into a ponytail. It was so odd that looked so much like her mother but acted so much like her father. She was not quiet or tame like her mom. If she had an opinion you heard it loud and clear and she had to be included in everything. But that's how her parents had raised her. Aunt Beth and Uncle Wrath had once said that Marissa had once been much worst.

Janie headed down stairs for first meal. She grabbed her usually seat between her dad and Vio. No one had assigned seat but they were creatures of habits. Everyone always sat in the same place. Most kids sat near the parents. Wrath sat at the head with Beth to his left and Darius, their son, to his right. Violence sat next to Vishous who of course sat next to Jane and Butch.

Funny thing was Zsadist had the most kids. He had three Nalla and the twins Malice and Naomi. Phury, Cormia and their twins still lived up at the camp with a few Chosen. Rhage and Mary sat across from Butch and Marissa. John, Qhuinn and Blay sat at the far end of the table very opposite of the king. Janie had always though that was a scary seat, sitting straight across from the king.

To Janie John and his friends were all very handsome but John was the best looking. She had heard Torhment said that he looked just like his father. But they paid more attention to Nalla, Skorn. Janie listened to the small talk but she didn't add anything she really wasn't in the mood to join.

She began to help Fritz collect dishes at the end. "Miss you don't need to help me." Fritz always protested. "You do so much as it is. It won't hurt to accept some help." Janie would argue. They debated this every night. This conversation had been going on since she was eighteen. Her phone began to ring. _Stupid Cupid _began to fill the empty space. Janie glanced at the ID. "Hello Amber." Janie answered flipping open the phone.

Amber was crying on the other line. "Amber? What's wrong?" Janie asked putting down the stack of plates. Amber blabbered on the other end. "I'll be right there!" Janie exclaimed shutting the phone. "Fritz I got to go! Talk mom I'll be back by midnight!" Janie exclaimed running towards the door. "Miss! Miss what's wrong?!" Fritz called after her but she was already out the door.

Janie climbed into her blue Volvo and sped off to ZeroSum. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note : I have changed the club she's going to from ZeroSum to Screamers.

She arrived twenty minutes later. She found a parking space and spilled past the guard. She most of the employees here. She didn't come offend but she came enough. She found Amber just by the door. "Where is she?" Janie. She may be short but you didn't set her off without regretting it. Amber was a half a foot taller but she certainly was scared of Janie. "In there she just follow the man in there. She was already three sheets to the wind." Amber sniffled pointing to the VIP section. "Excuse us boys." She said passing the moors who just nodded at her.

Amber looked at her dumbfounded like she had just parted the Red Sea. The made their way up to the bar where their target sat, Natasha. Natasha, Amber and Janie had been friends for about four years. They were all majoring in the same area. Natasha had recently lost her father and had to raise her younger brothers and the pressure made her start binge drinking.

Janie grabbed Natasha's arm and yanked her to get her attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Janie growled. The man besides Natasha looked shocked and scared. "What (hiccup) are you doing here?" Natasha asked. "Something I shouldn't have to do again." Janie growled yanking her out of her seat. Natasha was about 5'8" and she wasn't a lightweight.

"We're going, you're out of control." Janie snapped pulling her out of her seat. Natasha grabbed her drink and replied "ohhh come on lighten up." Natasha laughed. "Natasha you're drunk." Amber butted in. The man stood up and put his hand on Janie's shoulder. She glared at the man and growled. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Don't touch me. She coming with us." Janie grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her shoulder. He seemed taken back for a moment as he released her.

They dragged Natasha out into the parking lot. Janie shoved her into her car. "I'm gonna take her home. Go home to your fiancé Amber." Janie ordered her. "Alright, I'll call her in the morning to see how she's doing." Amber said hugging Janie then heading to her car. Janie sighed and drove Natasha home.

The man walked outside to the alley where he was meet by a pale haired man with a cowboy hat. "You ready sir?" Mr.D asked. Lash grinned and turned to the man. "Yes, I believe we just found your next target tonight." Lash said walking towards the dark end of the alley. "Because that girl interrupted your 'date'?" Mr.D asked following. "No I'm not that swallow,...most of the time. She felt like a vampire, even pretrans give off the vampire vibe and pretrans will pay out big. Even for their dead bodies." Lash grinned as he and Mr.D disappeared.

Natasha lived out the outside of town in a nice small house with her mother and two younger brothers. The house was worst than she remembered. The house had been so pretty and clean five years ago when she had first seen it. But it just a year it resembled only a shell of it's former self. Nearly an hour later she passed back though town. She debated whether or not to stop back by Screamers or ZeroSum. Se could used a drink now. Natasha wasn't the only loose bolt in that household.

She decided against it, she was probably in enough trouble for leaving without an escort and telling anyone. She got home a little after 12:30. She shut the door and continued to pass the corridor. The pool around erupted with noise. Dad was teaching the pretrans how to shot pool. "Janie! Is that you?" Butch called out making her stop in her tracks. "Yeah dad!" She called turning towards the room and waited for him to emerge.

"How is Amber and Natasha?" He asked when he eventually came out of the room. "Alright I guess, Natasha is revering back and Amber is at her rope's end." Janie said sighing. They walked back out the door. They always walked outside and around the mansion when they had these talks. "Janie I've told since you turned started that college that the friends you met can't you're friends forever." Butch began placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know dad! But I'm enjoying my time with them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was an emergency." Janie pleaded. "You just worry your mother, Janie." Butch said looking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I've heard the others say things and their right. If I worry so much of these humans how do you think I'll react when one of our own is hurt. Every time a brother is hurt I'm down there to see if they anything. So just let me enjoy my time with my human girl friends while I can." Janie ranted off.

Butch smiled and chuckled a bit. "Janie I think you're too worry about everyone. Let them live their live and don't worry about what the others say." Butch said hugging her around the shoulders. She began to giggle. "Easier say than done." "Come on kiddo let's head back inside." Butch said as they completed the walk around the house.

Janie headed up to the tea room, it where all the woman hung out. Janie still didn't know exactly what they did but they spend every night there just talking. Butch watched her walk off thinking '_My little girl is almost grown._' She pooped her head into the room. "Hey mom, just letting you know I'm back." Janie said. Marissa was sitting between Beth and Mary. She got up and hugged Janie. "Welcome back sweetie." Janie hugged her back.

She started to head to her room but decided against it. She would just go to sleep if she went up there. She headed down to the pit. Vio was off rotation tonight. The pit smelt like dark spice and sweat, it seemed to have always smelt like this. "Vio?" Janie called out entering farther. She got pass the couch and called for him again. "Vio?"

The two strong tattooed arms wrapped around her. "Hello Jo." Vio whispered into her ear. He had materialized behind her. He was the only one besides her parents she let call her that. "Hi Vio." She said hugging him back. Vio was like a big brother to her. He released his grip so she could turn to see him. "Are you busy?" She asked smiling up at him.

"For you, never." He smiled back at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked as they walked to the kitchen. "Not really, I'm still full from dinner." She said as he took out two beers. He handed her one. Vio was the only one who knew she drunk in the house. Most of the time she turned down alcohol but Vio was different. She cracked it open and took a long swig. "Good? It's a new kind." He said meaner over to the couch. She followed quickly behind.

She had fell asleep on this couch so many times. Some times on purpose, the couch was so comfy and Vio was so warm. They sat down and he let her vent about the rough night. "So I'll need another one of these soon." She informed him. "Well there's a hope twelve pack in there for us." Vio said flipping the station on the t.v. They never really watched anything.

They talked most of the time, although there was nothing to talk about. It seemed they talked about nothing but yet everything. "Janie when do you think you'll trans?" Vio asked. Janie growled before taking another swig. "What's with all these serious conversations tonight?" She asked after swallowing. He tone was dead serious and he had said her real name. "Janie,..."He began but she cut him off. "I don't know. I think the end of this month. I've gotten some of the signs, sore teeth and some light sensitive. Jeez you're as bad as dad and mom. " Janie said sighing.

"I was just curious. I want to be around when you trans, ..to came sure you're alright." Vio said. Janie smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, for your concern Vio. But I'll be fine." Janie said. She released him and got up to get them another beer. "Have you chosen anyone to drink from?" Vio asked when she returned. "No not yet. Vio please my mom ask me this enough I want to talk about something else." He sighed as she walked back over.

She placed the cold beer on the back of his neck. He nearly jumped to his feet making her laugh. 'That's what you get." She sat back beside him stretching out, resting her feet on the harm rest. "Don't do that." He said slapping her feet off the couch. "Alright, mom!" She snapped sticking her tongue out at him. "Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stick your tongue out?" Vio asked smirking. "Yes." SHe siad doing it again.

"If you do that again I'll show you what tongues are really meant for. "He said leaning towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "For tasting?" She replied making him laugh. He laughed until he cried. "Janie you have one hell of a sense of humor." Vio chuckled. "Janie if you don't have anyone for your blood partner for your trans." Vio siad getting serious again looking her straight in the eye. His beautiful diamond eyes refuse to let her blue ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Janie looked away blushing. "If you want to give me your blood than that's fine by me." Janie huffed playing tough girl looking away. She didn't want to hurt his feeling by saying no. But saying yes would completely shut John out of the picture and she didn't want that. So this was the best answer, it's not like she had a lot to choose from. This love stuff harder than she thought.

After the 2nd beer Janie began to feel sleepy. "Do you want to lay down?" Vio asked getting up to give her the whole couch, not that she needed it. "I should go to my room. Blay probably gets tired of me hogging the couch." Janie said getting up. "Then take my bed. I never use it." Vio siad heading back over to his comp. He was on security duty. She knew Vio would never cross a line without permission so she went and laid down in his bed. Vio slept only when he absolutely needed to; usually on his off days.

Around three am everyone was returning for the night. John, Blay and Qhuinn had gotten three lesser a piece, an average night. They got back to the mansion and each went to their separate rooms to shower. John always showered the longest. The hot spray always felt good on his cold skin. Once he was finished he met up with Qhuinn who was waiting in the hall. Tonight they were to wind down in the Pit, each night the rotated.

The Pit had gonna a few upgrades when Vishous and Butch moved out. Blay and Vio set up all their video game systems and added some speakers. They arrived to see Blay and Vio cracking a few open. "About time." Blay smirked tossing them each a bottle. John took a sip and headed to the fridge, which was always had a supply of junk food. "So Janie did come down tonight?" Blay asked making John's head pop over to them.

"Yeah she did but she was wiped from a human conflict and she crashed on the bed." Vio siad hiking his thumb towards his room. "_Janie sleeps here_?" John sighed. "Yeah, you guys are the only loser who crash here. But she usually just hangs out and leaves when she's tired. But I don't think she could have made it three steps. She's been really tired lately." Vio said sitting down in his computer chair. "You sly dog." Qhuinn grinned.

"_Shut up!" _John signed. "Not everyone jumps at the chance Qhuinn. Besides Janie's ...well you know. Besides do you really want to deal with Dhestroyer?" Vio said making excuses. Truth was if Janie offer herself he would take her in a heart beat but he didn't get his hopes up. "She usually sleeps on the couch." Blay interjected to cool the situation. Qhuinn just took another swig and let it drop. John fished out the combos he had been looking for.

'_Okay so Vio isn't as calm as he seems._' John thought walking over to Blay who was firing up the PS3. The guys played games while blaring rap music. The rest of the night went smooth as usually. Most of the time the guys went to their separate rooms but instead they all crashed in the Pit.

Janie woke up the next morning to unfamiliar surrounding. It took a moment to click that she was in Vio's room. She padded out to the living room the sight of the room made her giggle. Vio was stretched out over the couch, one leg over the back and a arm off the side. Qhuinn was laying over the love seat, his head and half his legs dangling in the air. Blay was sprawled across the floor and John was curled up near the coffee table.

The room was messing as well. Janie covered her mouth as she giggled. She tip toed over to the door and turned the knob and was about to exit it when she heard the ruffling of clothes. She turned to see John getting up. She stared at him as he sat up. He signed _"hi." _she signed back . _"Good morning." "I'll escort you back if you want." _He signed standing. Janie nearly lost her breath, he was big, so tall and well ... his shirt was partially unbuttoned to show off his muscles. She was a sucker for strong men.

_"You don't have to. You look tired go back to sleep." _She signed. "_No I insist, it's what a gentleman should do." _He replied. She sighed in defeated and just nodded and agreement. He got and nudged Qhuinn, he needed him to come with him. Qhuinn groaned as he rolled over on to his side. John's expression went to annoyed as he rolled his eyes. _"He's always hard to get up when he doesn't want too." _He signed turning to Janie. Janie over with a smirk

"Watch this." She whispered. She leaned down right above Qhuinn's ear. "Hey Qhuinn want to go another round in the gym?" She whispered. He flipped on his back and sat straight up. "Oh my god the nightmare I just had." He began then turned to see John and Janie laughing. "It wasn't a nightmare." He groaned flopping back down.

Janie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back up. "Come on lazy bones you got to give up. John wants to leaves and be quiet Blay and Vio are still asleep." Janie whispered. Qhuinn groaned and got up and the three of them headed out. "You're such a pain." Qhuinn groaned once they were in the tunnel. John elbowed him. "John wanted to escort me so you have to come too." Janie said turning to look back at him. He was beside John who was behind Janie.

"Mhh sure!" Qhuinn said rolling his eyes. Janie turned around to glare him. John nudge her to get her walking again. _"Please don't argue." _He asked. '_He could want to sleep with you too but that doesn't mean I have to be in the room with you guys_.' Qhuinn thought this time John glared at him. Janie didn't speak until they got to the 2nd floor.

"Thanks John, Qhuinn. I'll see you tonight at First meal." Janie said smiling. _"Sure thing, see ya then." _John signed smiling at her. Her heart did a little flip and she smiled back. Qhuinn yawned loudly to distract them. Janie just frowned and glared him then headed off to her room. "I don't see how two nice people raised such a brat." Qhuinn grumbled as they head to their rooms at the end of the hall.

"You're just saying that because she beat that one time." John replied.

"You don't think she's a brat?" Qhuinn asked stopping at his door. _"No, I think she's a normal female raised by a brat. Nalla was the same way until she become Skorn and became a sister." _He replied. Qhuinn faked a shiver and siad "Ohhh Skorn. Now she's a real brat. I don't see how Death puts up with her. She did a complete 360 after her transition." John nodded and signed _"Night, I'm going back to sleep." _He said heading to his door.

Once Janie hit the bed she fell back asleep. She felt exhausted already. Once the afternoon rolled around she was woken up by Skorn lifted her out of her bed. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Skorn put me down." She grumbled lifting herself up. "You have to train." Skorn demanded putting her down on the ground. "Skorn look I'm not feeling good. Could you turn off the light?" Janie asked covering her eyes. Skorn snapped her fingers and the lights went out.

Skorn rolled her eyes and put her hand on Janie's forehead. "You feel okay to me." Skorn lied. She wasn't gonna let Janie baby herself. "Payne will kill you if you don't come to practice." Skorn warned. "No she won't. She needs more sisters." Janie said laying back down. "Fine! I'll just practice with Death." Skorn said leaving shutting the door behind her. Skorn made her way down to the kitchen and told Fritz to get a cup of tea for Janie.

'_She'll need sometime for tonight._' Skorn thought heading back to her room for her _hellren. _She glanced at her watch it was 4 she did the math in her head and figured it would hit about 8 or 9 after the first meal. She headed down to the gym to train with Payne, warrior her dog in tow.

The grand clock in the foyer began to chime 8 and a energy began to pulse though the house followed by a scream. "That was form the third floor!" Butch exclaimed running up the steps. He was heading out for the night went the pulsar rushed though him. He hear footsteps behind him to see Marissa running up the stairs as well. "You don't think kiddo has trans babe?" He asked slowing down so she could caught up. "Yeah I do think so." She replied taking the steps two at a time.

"Maybe you should go get one of the males." Marissa said starting to get ahead of him. "Which one?" He asked topping. "I don't know Janie never told me, did she tell you?" Marissa asked stopping. "No, then who should we get?" Butch said. Another wave pulsated though the mansion. "Who ever you see first, one of the guys has to been coming this way. Those pulsars are strong." Marissa said continuing up the stairs. Butch turned and headed down the stairs where he came upon John and Qhuinn who were off rotation tonight.

Butch grabbed John's arm. "Do you feel that?" He asked. John nodded as Qhuinn replied. "Yeah what is it?" "It's Janie's she hit her transition. I need you come with me." Butch said practical dragging him up the stairs, Qhuinn of course followed.

"Janie, honey, it's mom." Marissa said patting her head. Marissa began ripping the blankets off of Janie, who was sweating bullets. Marissa began to unbuttoned Janie's shirt allowing her to breath better. "You have to hold on Janie. Stay near the dim light. The darkness in bad." Marissa said soothing her hair back. Butch came though the door with John. Qhuinn has stopped outside the door.

"I got John." Butch announced coming over to Marissa. "She's not responding to my voice or touch." Marissa said looking up at him. "John please, she needs someone's blood." Butch said turning back to him. '_Where the hell in V and Vio when you need them?_' Butch thought wishing he had materialized to the Pit.

John nodded and stepped closer to Janie. _"I'll give her my blood. But please step outside with Qhuinn. I don't think she would want an audience." _John signed kneeling beside her bed. Marissa usher Butch out and they shut the door. John willed it locked and got on the bed. He uncurled and picked her up. He laid on the bed and laid her on top of him. He stroked her back while he cut his vein. He put her head to his wound.

She sniffed the air and her eyes opened a bit. "J-John?" She asked her voice harassed. She sounded thirsty. She licked his wound on his neck and began to suck. Then he felt a sharp as her fangs entered his vein. He had never fed anyone before but it felt good. He continued to stroke her back as she fed.

His blood tasted delicious when she sampled it. She couldn't help herself she wanted it. His blood rushed into her mouth tingling every sense and taste bud. It was like it had been meant just for her tongue. Once she pulled off she looked up at him and licked her lips. "Thank you, you taste delicious, sweet like honey." She said smiling at him. He began to sign "your welcome..." but her vision began to blur and the pain began to swell again. She gripped his shirt and closed her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Embracing her to help her though the pain. He remember vividly how much the trans hurt.

It felt like her bones were being snapped and shattered and reformed. It felt like being stretched out on the old medieval torture device. Tears form in her eyes but she felt them back. Her blood rushed though her body, it was hot like hot. She could feel the sweat on her brow. Everything stung, even the cotton pjs she was wearing. She passed out after only 10 minutes of this torture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John held Janie the whole time. Once she stop twitching he closed his eyes and sighed. He felt exhausted. He opened his eyes to look over the new Janie. She was much taller but how tall he couldn't guess exactly she had to bee at least a foot taller. Her iron board body now had soft long curves on the side and in front and back. He kept his hands on her upper back.

'_She's looks beautiful._' John thought as his eyes drifted to her face. She looked much like Marissa now, almost a perfect copy. He noted that was defiantly asleep but now if he moved she would wake up, and needed like the sleep she could get. He resigned to fate so he closed his eyes and drift off to sleep. Before dawn come Butch and Marissa checked on them. They were surprised to find them both out like a light.

Butch made a move to wake up John but Marissa stopped him. "Shh just let them sleep, John is a worthy male. We can trust him." Marissa whispered pulling him away. He growled but allowed it her to drag. "We'' check on them once the shutter rise." Marissa said shutting Janie's door.

Janie's nose was invaded by a dark scent. She sniffled then sneeze, twice. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping John. She grasped as she sat up looking down at him. He was dressed in normal clothes and she was in her favorite pjs, which were too small now.

Her stomach growled and she realized she was starving, and she had a craving for ham and chocolate. She noticed a red mark on his neck. She leaned in to examine it. '_I bit him?_' She thought tilting her head to look even closer. Then the events of the previous ran though her head making her blush.

The scent of spring rain drift down to John's nose making him stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see Janie staring down at him, she was blushing. She shifted back to allow him to sit up. "Good morning." She said smiling at him. '_That was weird, but she still seems like the same Janie._' He thought as he signed _"Good morning. how do you feel?" _

"Whoa! What was that? John I think I can hear your thoughts, say something again." She exclaimed. '_Hear my thoughts? I know Wrath can do that but... Can others?' _He thought blinking at her. "You thought about Wrath right and how he can hear thoughts?" She asked, He nodded making her smile more. "This is great! I never knew I would have this power. Think again please?" She asked her smile growing wider.

'_Why does hearing my thoughts make you so happy?_' He thought as he signed it. "Because now I hear your voice,. It's lovely, just as I image it would sound deep and soothing." Janie said sighing happily. He blushed and looked away. _"You like my voice?" _He sighed. "Yup, I'm glad I can hear it. I feel...privileged since so few can hear it." Janie said getting off her bed.

'_You sure are an odd one._' He thought smiling swinging his legs off the bed. "Thank you, I rather be odd. I'm more interesting that way." Janie said with a goofy grin. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Could you tell mom and dad I'm up. I'm sure they're worried." Janie said heading into her bathroom John nodded and left, outside the door sleeping on the floor was Qhuinn. John knelt down and shook him. _"Sorry buddy, man you look bad." _John signed smiling. Qhuinn grumbled as he stood. "No duh, I've been put here for eight hours waiting for your ass." He stretched and cracked his back. _"Pay back for those times before you become my body guard." _John signed smirking. "You didn't,...did you?" Qhuinn asked in disbelief chuckling.

John shook his head and replied _"Not everyone takes the opportunity when it arises like you." _"Shut up!" Qhuinn shpt back as they started down the hall. They were met on the stairs by Marissa. _"Janie wants to see you, she says she needs some clothes." _John informed her. "I know, Fritz should be arriving back any minute when the list of things I send him for. I was going to check on her." Marissa said smiling at him.

At least she gave him a warm welcoming, he knew Butch was going to a hard-ass. Just because of the males were crazy didn't mean he was, you didn't mess around with a warrior's daughter useless you were serious. Death had relayed the message on to everyone after he and Nalla shacked up. Z had scared him into their rooms for nearly a week.

John and Qhuinn went to their respected rooms, Qhuinn went right back to sleep even though he would just have to get back up in less than two hours. John debated whether to take a shower. He enjoyed having Janie's scent wrapped around him but,...Vio would be a jerk all night if he didn't. He decided it was for the best to erase her scent.

Once Janie emerged from the shower she began to inspect her body. Well at least she wasn't flat anymore. 'I hope mom got some extra bras around.' Janie thought poking one. She felt like twirling around and singing now. She looked exactly as she had wanted. She was no longer 5 ft even but a wonderful 5'10". She had the hourglass figure that woman were famous for and she could actually wear low rise jeans now and keep them up with a belt.

She wiped off the mirror and stared at her face. It appeared the same to her. She had most of her mother's features. She had her nose, lips, light blue eyes and light blonde hair. She looked like a younger version pretty much. But her eyes had that eagle sharp glare and strong chin and his goofy grin. Those were the parts she liked best.

She exited the bathroom to see her mother sitting on her bed. "Oh! Hi mom." Janie siad walking over to her. "Oh honey! You look wonderful! You're beautiful!" Marissa exclaimed hugging her. "Mom...can't breathe." Janie grasped out. Marissa released and her began to circle. "My goodness..."She grasped. "Mom do you have any clothes I can burrow?" Janie asked just as a knock came at her door.

"That's Fritz with your clothes now. I guess what size you would be, looks like I was right on the nail." Marissa said going for the door. Fritz had several bags in his hands followed by Mary and Jane. Fritz handed two bags to each woman need left. Marissa began to finish though the Victoria Secret bag. "Mom I can pick it out. Go pick out a nice outfit for me." Janie said taking the bag. "It had to have at least ten pairs of colored bras and panties. She slipped on the first pair on top of the pile. 'This is just too odd." Janie thought feeling surreal.

Marissa brought a pair of jeans and a lacy low cut top up to Janie. She was about to pull away when Janie grabbed the jeans. She looked at the tag. "Perfect." She purred The tag informed her it was pair of low rise boot cut jeans. She began to shimmy into the dark blue demin.

"Oh that looks wonderful on you." Mary said circling Janie once she was in the jeans. "Shows off your new curves off nicely." She continued. "Hmmm I don't know we want to show her off yes but those jeans look like a bit much." Jane said pulling at the waist. "They're fine, I love them It's weird how,...tight they are on my upper legs." Janie said rubbing her hands down her outer thighs.

She pulled the material away and let it snap back into place. "It's suppose to be like that." Beth said entering the room. "Hello Aunt Beth." Janie siad turning towards her smiling. "Hey there yourself. Well looks like the transition was good to you." Beth laughed poking Janie's butt. "Stop that." Janie said stepping back. Marissa came up with a green halter top. "Please mom, you know I've never liked things like that." Janie whined.

"You never could wear them before." Marissa said pulling it away. Jane walked over with a kimono style top that had a black belt that went though the middle. "Mhh that looks good." Jane said tossing it too Janie. "But it's looks so baggy." Marissa said. "I liked the black best, let me have that back. Besides black is the signature color." Janie said as Mary handed her the top. She slipped into it and modeled it.

"Yes that defiantly looks best. 'Beth said walking Janie over to the mirror. Janie smiled and ran her hands down the shirt and jeans. "Yeah it looks great, now I can handle the shoes and hair." Janie siad turning back to everyone. "Ohh okay, ruin our fun." Mary joked heading for the door. One bag contained a pair of high heels, boots and sneakers, they were all black.

Janie smiled as she pulled out the knee high boots. She sat on the bed and unzipped them, the leather felt good as she slip it up her leg. Next was her hair, she stared at the mirror debating what to do. "Why mess with a good thing?" She thought as she began to pull it up in a high ponytail. The shutter began to rise and Janie sighed. _'I'll never feel the sun again...but it's worth it._' She thought heading downstairs.

Vio paced the length of his room. He was going insane. He was told when he arrive back last night that Janie had gone into her trans when he was out. He was royal pissed when he was told John had taken care of her, but he kept his cool. He had been up all night waiting for the perfect moment to go see her. But now it was nearly 'breakfast' and still hadn't even left the Pit.

The shutters began to rise for the night. "Time to face the music. You knew this moment was gonna come, but damn it's nothing like I image." Vio grumbled heading for the mansion. He came though the door under the stairs and as fate would have it Janie was coming down the stairs from upstairs. Vio stopped and watched, to him she looked so graceful. She was just about to ripe. It was almost time for him to tell her the truth.

"Mine, you look like an angel Janie." Vio siad taking her hand and helping her down the last couple of stairs. She blushed and thanked him. "You're so kind to me Vio." Janie siad smiling up at him. It was kinda shock to Vio her head was at eye level she barely come to his chest just the other day. "Can I hug you?" He asked as they began to walk.

She stopped and stared at him in disbelief. "You silly male, of course you can. My outer appearance change but I'm still the same old Janie." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. The accent she had picked up from Butch slipped though. Vio laughed and hugged her back. "How silly of me, of course you're the same." He said slightly pulling away to look her in the eye. He saw the same thing had so many times before, love and acceptance no matter what.

"Come on we're gonna be late for dinner. "Janie siad pulling away and grabbing his wrist to pull him towards the dinning room Once they entered the room seemed to stop. Butch got up and came over and hugged her. "My baby girl,...you're all grown up." He whispered squeezing her. "Dad,...I'm still you're girl." She said hugging him back. Someone cleared their throat, Butch and Janie looked up to see Wrath, who had a line forming behind him. Butch smiled and pulled away.

Wrath took her hands and shook them then he released them and felt her face. He eye sight had gotten slightly worse over the years. His hands quickly gather her features. "Janie you've become a fine woman and are a female of worth." Wrath said making Janie glow with pride. She just receive one of the highest praises from the king.

Once he stepped away Rhage just about squeezed her to death. "Good job kiddo." Rhage chuckled. Zsadist passed by and patted her shoulder. Vishous picked her up and ruffled her hair. Then the solider came up. "Greta now you're a bigger pain in the ass." Qhuinn joked patting her head. She glared up at him. Blay shook her hand "Congrads." He smiled at her. John hugged her and thought _'Every sure seems impressed, I'm happy for you._' She hugged him back and whispered "Thanks." The _Shellans _all hugged her.

The Fritz came in with a ham. "Ohhh yum! I'm starved! Hey do we have any chocolate syrup?" Janie asked taking her seat. Butch laughed and patted her head. "Everyone gets that weird craving it'll go away after you eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After dinner the male got prepared for the night. Payne and Skorn decided to stay in for the night. "Come on Janie we need to go to the gym." Payne said getting up from the table. Skorn silently followed. "See ya later, be safe." Janie siad smiling then getting up as well.

Once they were in the gym Payne and Skorn turned to Janie. "We've discussed this before Janie and we've been training you for years. I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to join the White Dagger Sisterhood?" Payne asked. Janie nodded as she replied. "Yes, I've wanted this for years." Payne smiled and pulled out a pair of keys.

"Let go to then." Payne said. Since there were reels that the brotherhood could only have guys Payne decided she would start a sisterhood. When Payne was released to the earth by the Scribe Virgin the brotherhood had gotten a wake up call. The system was all wrong though they were changing some rules, not all rules could be broken.

Payne knew that she would have to wait for other sisters. Most of the _Chosen _could join but refused. Payne decided to train most the warriors' daughters. The Scribe Virgin said she would provide more, the were regular denizens who would become sisters. Since the Sisterhood was basically a branch of the Brotherhood the lack of members wasn't too much to worry about,...yet.

"Come on let's go then." Payne said leading them. '_No test? Skorn said there was a test_.' Janie thought following. They got into Payne's BMW and headed to a disclosed location. Payne liked had the Brotherhood was ran so she tried to keep true to tradition,...it was the only tradition she did like. They arrived at the caves. Wrath allowed them to use the Brotherhood's cave.

"This is the test." Skorn whispered. Until they got more members there was no reason to be so formal, so there was no black or white robes. "Get up on the pegs." Payne ordered pointing to the stage like area. Janie obey as she began to strip. She knew what they were gonna do. She had seen Skorn's scar. She had waited for this day for so long.

They took out the glove and cup and went though the whole thing. Instead of a star the Sisterhood had a heart and on the right size of the chest. Damn did it hurt like a bitch. Janie woke up on the stone table. Payne and Skorn stood before her smiling. "Welcome to the Sisterhood Cinister." Payne said holding out her hand.

Janie took it and nearly felt off her feet. "Mhhh maybe it was too soon to put you though this kind of pain." Payne said catching her. "Nah, I'm fine." Janie said stabling herself. She dressed herself gentling avoiding her new scar. "We'll continue with part two tomorrow night." Payne smiled as they walked out to the car.

"Man tonight was hell." Qhuinn grumbled as the waitress dropped off their drinks. "Yeah it was like all the lesser woke up and are ready for trouble." Blay said seizing his drink. _"It feels good to unwind though_." John signed. "Yeah cracking some of those bastards sure did feel great. Last night wasn't just hell on you." Blay siad.

"Vio wasn't in a good mood?" Qhuinn chuckled. "That doesn't even begin to cover it. He kept pacing the Pit." Blay grumbled sinking in his seat. "So what did happen last night?" Qhuinn asked smirking. _"I'm telling you NOTHING." _John replied. "I hate to say it but I never thought that little brat would become such a female." Qhuinn grinned. "You're treading dangerous ground. "Blay warned sipping his beer.

Qhuinn's stupidity always seemed to amaze the others, but John and Blay had gotten use to it. "What it's not like John likes her right. I don't see Janie being his type. She's nothing like Xhex. " Qhuinn said gulping his drink. "_Shut up_." John signed. "You're wrong Qhuinn." Blay said finishing off his drink. "And how do you figure that?" Qhuinn growled. "Cause you're always wrong." Blay said point blank making John laugh.

"Okay my question is will she have Butch's powers? If we had twice that power we can erase lessers completely in our lifetime." Blay said being serious as always. _"I don't think she will. It a rare power. Besides I don't think Butch will want her too. He gets so sick every time he absorbs a lesser." _John signed. He had seen the awesome power and it almost made him sick. He hated to image how Butch felt. " Good point, but even without that power something tells me she won't have any trouble killing a lesser." Blay said.

Janie got home and went to her room. She except to fall asleep instantly but was she surprised. She felt wide awake when she laid down. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She like that barely ten minutes and she had to get up. She let out an annoyed sigh. She was still wired. '_Damn we should have went out tonight_.' Janie thought leaving her room.

She jogged down to the first floor. Maybe she would play pool with the her 'cousins'. She found most of the family in the billiard ball room as usually. "Hey is it too late to join in on a game?" Janie asked picking up her stick. "Nope just ended a game actually." Darius said racking the balls. "Alright I'll be on Darius's team." Janie siad standing beside him.

"No fair! You have the advantage." Malice whined. "You're a better player than him. Besides if you taught Naomi as well as you said you did you should stand a chance." Janie said patting Malice on the head. "Yeah so quit whining Alice." Darius joked. "I wasn't whining Daphne, I'm gonna beat your ass." Malice growled. "No cursing." Naomi piped up.

For twins Malice and Naomi couldn't be any more opposite. Naomi was happy go lucky like her mom and see looked like her uncle Phury. While Malice was the spitting image of Z, well...he wasn't so hard. He was a mommy's boy as were most of the warrior's sons.

"Best two out of three." Janie said cueing her stick. Malice and Naomi got to go first and hit one solid ball in. "Alright so we're stripes. Go ahead Darius." Janie said. Out of the pretrans Darius was Janie's favorite. He was just adorable in her opinion. He was the smallest , meaning he was gonna be the biggest when he trans. He had to wear glasses but usually had contracts in. He had his father's bright green eyes and his mom's dark silky hair, which he wore back in a ponytail.

As Malice predicted Darius and Janie won. "Good game." Janie siad shaking Malice's hand. "Thanks." He grumbled. "You almost had us though, you've gotten a lot better than last time we played and you taught Naomi well." Janie smiling. "Really? You think so? I've been practicing everyday." Malice gloated smiling.

Janie looked at the clock and smirked. Vio should have been home by now. Janie said bye to the pretrans and headed to the Pit. She could hear the shower running when she arrived. She decided to chill he got out on the couch but first she wanted a beer. This had become a bad habit and if it continued she knew it wouldn't lead anyway fun. Vio was just too nice to keep leading on. She grabbed her beer and a taco. 'He must have stopped by Taco Bell.' Janie thought.

She flopped down on the ouch and waited for Vio to come out. By the time he came out she was finished with her taco . He come out in nothing but a towel around his waist. "Janie! How long have you been there?" He asked nearly jumping out of his skin. "Not all, what you didn't mind before when I waited for you." She said sipping her beer.

"Yeah but that was before...you could have knocked. "Vio said tightening his grip on his towel as he headed to his room. "I did knock; you didn't answer. What were you gonna say?" Janie asked following him. "Nothing Jo, I wasn't gonna say anything." Vio siad distracting. "I told you don't call me Jo, that's not my name." Janie siad crossing her arms and stopping at his door.

She turned around and leaned against the door and let him get dressed in peace. "What if it had been Blay instead of me?" Vio asked heading to his computer. "Qhuinn and John would have been here then. Besides Blay has no interest in me." Janie said staying put. "But he's still a male." Vio siad looking back at her.

Janie sucked her teeth and straighten herself and uncrossed her arms. "I get it, be more careful. I'm 25 Vio not 14, jeez give me a break." Janie grumbled walking over to him. "People tend to forget their limits after the trans." Vio said looking up at her from his screen. "Males tend to do that. I still know I'm a female and can't overpower a male. But I can at least put up a fight now. Why are you freaking on me?" Janie asked.

"Look, I just want you keep that pretty head of yours straight." Vio siad fully facing her now, They were only inches from each other now. " You're too...much for me ...for us to loose. You parents..."He choked out until she stopped him by placing her pointer finger on his lips.

"You don't have to say anymore. I know you're just worried. But I AM going to be a warrior and I AM going to fight lessers. I know my new limits but I will survive. Have some faith." Janie said moving her fingers from his lips to his cheek. He began to lean in towards her.

Janie pulled back though. "Violence, you know you're like a brother to me." Janie sighed. Vio placed his hand on her face. "Please Janie I've waited so long for this day: just once. "He breathed leaning again. Janie blushed and blow out a breathe, she did owe him one kiss. She stood still as he leaned in towards her.

He gently put his lips on her. They felt soft and tasted a little sweet. She gently pressed back and slowly moved with his. His hand on her face trailed down her neck and rested on her shoulder. Hers did the opposite, hers went up to his hair. He always kept his blonde hair a short length, it was extremely thick.

She allowed him to break the kiss. "Well?" She asked once they caught their breaths. "Wow,...are you sure this was your first kiss?" He asked staring down at her. She chuckled as released her grip on his hair. "Yes." She giggled. "Shh this will be our secret. No need for Daddy to freak out." Janie said stepping away.

"Oh no wouldn't want to do that. So how does the new body feel?" Vio asked as Janie sauntered over to the couch. "Mhhh heavy, I'm not having as much bother as everyone said I would. It's just adjusting and compromising that seems a bit odd." Janie said sitting down and patting the couch. "It's different for everyone." Vio said joining her.

Once Blay returned Janie headed back up to her room, finally feeling exhausted. She opened her closet to noticed a whole new wardrobe. '_Mom was busy' _Janie thought pulling out some pjs. They looked waaay to girl for her. They were silky and had ribbons on them. "Love ya mom I really do but this isn't me." Janie laughed putting it back in. She found a pair of soft cotton short and a tank top. 'I'm gonna freeze in this.' Janie thought wanting her old sweats. The mansion was usually always cold especially in the summer.

Janie quickly drifted off to sleep she couldn't wait for tonight and the thought of hitting the streets in her new body. Once John, Qhuinn and Blay arrived home their went the separate ways, sorta. John and Qhuinn headed up the stairs to the second floor. Skorn met them in the hall. "Hey John let's talk." Skorn said heading towards his room. They began to follow her. "Without you Qhuinn, you can wait outside the door this is private." Skorn said without looking back. Qhuinn didn't argue, you never argue with an offspring of Zsadist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Skorn hauled John into a room by the back of his shirt. She was glad he was born without a voice box since that meant she didn't have to listen to him start asking questions and interrupt her. He'd find out what was going down soon enough. When she released the male, he turned around pegging her with a confused look as his hands started flying to ask "What's up?" Well, there went the no interruptions.

"Put cha hands down and don't raise them before I tell you I'm done. Got that?" Skorn asked. John nodded hesitantly. "Alright, I know you like Janie." Skorn started. John blushed a humorous shade of crimson and started to sign. "Hands down boy!" Skorn snapped. His big warrior hands fell immediately. In this house the males learned early, males are strong but females are scary.  
"Now before I start this again, you know my powers don't lie so don't try to contradict me. You need to tell her. Vio likes Janie too. You know this, I know this, and everybody in the compound knows this. The thing is Janie can only be with one of you. But the two of us also know that she won't make the first move and if you don't, Vio will. Actually I think he has already." Skorn continued and half smiled as she saw his hands twitch, "You can say what you want now."

Boy did he ever! His hands were flying so fast that Skorn had to guess half of what he was saying. "Stop, stop, stop. Here, give me your hand so I can hear what you're thinking." she said holding out her own hand palm up. He awkwardly reached his own toward hers and she grabbed it in impatience. "Alright, I'm all mind." she said.  
His thoughts were as fast or faster than his hands had been but this time she understood it all. "What if she really likes Violence? I don't want to stop her from being with who she wants to be with and Butch would kill me! And I don't have anything to offer her and I'm… defective and…" His mind blacked what he was going to think out.

"Oh my grrrrrrrrrr!" Skorn growled and took in a huge breath and slowly let it out, "She likes you both! In different ways! At this point you have the upper hand because she has always seen Vio as an older brother but you better get your ass in gear if you don't want to loose her because he's doing all he can to change that. Butch isn't gunna do squat because Janie will bitch him out if he thinks for one second that he can tell her who to and not to love. And love isn't about what you can offer someone dumb ass! You aren't defective either." at the last Scorn's voice softened.

"You're different, so is Janie. She's a friggin female warrior with the powers unknwon! And hey, Janie can hear you nice and clear with her mind reading ability. As for that last part, I know what you were going to think."  
John thought he'd die. Right where he stood, he'd just fucking fall to the floor and die. "John, you are not the only one in this house that, that has happened to. You aren't alone, you feel me? And listen, Janie doesn't know about that. I won't tell her and I won't tell you that you have to tell her either but… if you ever need to talk to someone about that, I know some people here that can help you out. Wow, that made me sound all nice and helpful. Yuck." she said brushing imaginary dirt off herself and making a face.

John was so surprised to hear that someone else in the compound was just like him that he didn't even notice what Skorn was doing. He wondered who it could be. Certainly not any of the Brothers or their children. The brothers were all huge and powerful and John had watched the Brothers' kids grow with his own eyes. If something like that had gone down he would have known. But that only left… Vi, since he hadn't lived in the compound since birth like the others, and Skorn's own hellren, Death. Those two? They were the only ones he could think of.  
Skorn poked him and he looked up at her with a start. She mumbled something that sounded kind of like, "Well you got one right although they'd both deny it to the fullest." before she spoke louder, "So are you going to tell her that you like her before Vio ravages her after last meal?" John stared at the female warrior trying to make himself believe that she hadn't just said what she did. "He's gunna what after last meal?" he signed as fast as lightening.

"Uhh, yeah. Do we need to call Tohr in here and have him give you the birds and the bees speech?" Skorn asked, knowing that he'd heard her. John sent her a dirty look. "Boy, these powers don't lie." she spat, glaring at him meaningfully before excusing herself from the room. Once she was back in her own room she broke out laughing. Well, her powers may not lie but that didn't mean she didn't from time to time. Tonight would be interesting to say the least.

The next afternoon Janie was up and out of bed at her usually time. She threw on a pair of sweats and headed down to the gym. She felt great, way better than she had yesterday. She decided to test everything to see if her strength or stamina had improved.

By the time Skorn and Death joined her she had ran three miles. "Morning!" She called. "Mhhh miss sunshine." Skorn grumbled heading over to the bench. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Death said coming over to her. "I'm not pushing myself. I'm seeing how far I can go." Janie said stopping her machine.

"Yes but it's best to rest a few days after your change." Death said. "You're starting to sound like the adults. I'm fine besides I want on the field asap. Skorn understand it. I feel like the field is where I'm suppose to be." Janie said getting off the machine.

He sighed and shook his head. "You females are a strange bunch. I don't get you guys at all." The day went pretty normal but it seemed to drag on. Janie couldn't wait for the night. Janie came down for first meal in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "You know I could get use to wearing these. They're so form fitting and comfy." Janie whispered to Skorn as they entered the dinning room. They sat in their respected spot.

Soon after first meal they flew the coop. Payne took the girls down to ZeroSum for some party. "We'll help the guys tomorrow. Tonight we have some fun. Skorn and I barely get out." Payne said as they entered the VIP section. They easily slipped by security the recognized them by sight. Everyone in the mansion came here on a weekly bases.

They sat at the bar and ordered a few drinks. "Janie is that you?" Rachel asked. She was one of the usually employees here. She was one of the oldest as well, even though she looked the same age as Janie. She was Rehvenge's, the owner, _shellan _and Skorn aunt.

"Hey Aunt Rachel, how are you?" Janie asked smiling at her. Rachel was such a sweetheart and so happy. She was completely opposite of her hellren, Janie guessed that's why they worked so well together. "Oh I'm great. When did you go though your change?" Rachel asked giving her a hug over the bar. "Oh just the other day."

"You look so much..."Rachel began when Janie siad "like my mother, I know." "Actually I was gonna say your father. You have his aura so fierce but friendly." Rachel corrected. "You'll have to let Vengeance see you. He loves seeing people after their transition." Rachel said handing over Rachel usually drink.

No one ever saw Rachel make a drink she always got them busy talking and never paid attention to her hands. "Is he working tonight?" She asked. Rachel nodded and pointed over to the booth, where he was taking orders. Payne had disappeared to the crowd of bodies, her one girly feature, she liked to dance. Janie sipped her drink and decided to let Veng come to her.

Vengeance was barley 19, he was still scrawny and small but that didn't make him weak. His presence could be overpowering. He was defiantly his father's son. He even had his red hair styled in a Mohawk. He had several ear piercing and could look very intimidating to a human. "Hey Veng busy tonight?" Janie asked as he walked by. He stopped and stared at her.

"I told you before Janie don't call me that." Veng said looking away with a small blush on his face. 'Damn the transition was good to her.' Veng thought making Janie giggle. He gave her a dirty look. "Sorry but it's just must easier to say." Janie lied.

"I don't care, you should get so lazy with names." Veng said going behind the bar. Janie decided to get up and enjoy her night. She could dance now and use this body to her advantage. She made her way to the crowd when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Xhex. 'Great man lady.' Janie thought reining in her thoughts and emotions.

She had been told repeatedly that Xhex was bad news and she was. They had never gotten a long. "Flirting with disaster are we?" Xhex asked making Janie face her. Janie had only enacted with Xhex a few times before the rumors she had heard were enough to make Janie hate Xhex. Some rumors told of Xhex past and how she was a hired killer and a _symphath_.

But those didn't bother Janie so much it was her love life that pissed her off. Fucking her father was defiantly a big mark against you, even if it was before they hooked up. And the way she eyed John just drove Janie insane. Yeah she wasn't the jealous one not at all.

"I was just going to dance. I've done it before here why the sudden beef?" Janie asked crossing her arms. "Because I don't feel like throwing males out for fighting. Or pull any of them off of you. These guys don't know the meaning of No." Xhex said running her eyes up and down Janie. "You won't have to." Janie replied.

Xhex seemed taken back by this slap of attitude. She quickly recovered though. "Can you guarantee that?" "Yes, I can handle myself thank you. Now excuse me." Janie said slipping away into the crowd of vampires and humans alike. She got lost in the music and enjoyed herself. Yeah she got some wanted and unwanted attention but it didn't bother her. She didn't met back up with Skorn and Payne until they all needed a drink.

"Having fun?" Payne asked with a sly smile. Payne always seem to have fun here. Whether it was the booze, the dancing or the man, not even the Scribe Virgin herself knew. "Are you ladies enjoying yourself?' A deep voice asked behind them. They turn to see Rehvenge. "Hey Uncle." Skorn said getting up from her stool to hug him.

After he left they went back to drink. They ended up there longer than they want because the brotherhood began to file in. "Damn it let's go before they notice." Payne said grabbing Janie and Skorn's arm. They quickly left the bar and headed to Payne's BMW. "Maybe we should hit Screamer's next." Janie suggested. "Nah let's call it a night. The brother's usually don't stay long at ZeroSum." Skorn said as they raced off.

Blay, John, Qhuinn sat down with Butch and V. "They seem to be fanning and thinning out." Butch said taking his scotch in hand. V nodded in agreement. "They're making it harder." The boys headed up for to the bar to get some beers and Qhuinn wanted to check the 'view'.

Xhex appeared beside them making Qhuinn and Blay jump. "You look tense." John mouthed. "I am. Don't even ask about my night neither. "Xhex growled heading off the office. "Hey guys." Veng said picking them their next round. "You guys just missed your lady friends." Veng said. "What are you talking about?" Blay asked.

"Never mind." Veng said quickly walking away. "Hey get back here punk." Qhuinn siad following him. Blay caught his shoulder. "Leave the kid alone. You're the only one crazy enough to mess with the owner's son." Blay said. "The punk should fight he's own battles." Qhuinn huffed. "He will, when he can. Come on no pretrans in their right mind will pick a fight with you." Blay assured him moving him over the to the table.

'_Dang that was too close. I don't want to get the girls in trouble_.' Veng thought as she disappeared behind the bar. The brothers finished their drinks and headed home. "So what was discussed between you and Skorn?" Qhuinn asked as they climbed the stairs. _"Nothing, she was just giving me some sound advice. Now excuse me I have to find Janie." _John said jogging up the stairs. "What the hell?" Qhuinn asked following him.

They may it up to the third flight and Janie was just exiting her room. John quickly met her outside her door. '_We need to talk_.' John thought to her and took her into the room. "Umm alright." She said as she closed the door behind her. Qhuinn and Blay were to slow , the door was already shut by the time they got there.

"What is it John?" She asked as he turned to face her. He sighed and stepped back. He took a deep breath and signed "Janie, I love you." Janie stared at him shocked. "E-Excuse me? Could you say- think that again?"

'_I love you Janie_.' He repeated. She looked up at him and then glomped him. "Oh John, I love you too." She exclaimed kissing him. He was surprised by this but kissed her back. The kiss felt powerful and strong. It made anything he had experienced with Xhex before pale in comparison. He wrapped his arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He deepened the kiss and began to slowly back her into the wall. She didn't fight him, in fact she encouraged him. She wrapped her arms around his arm and curved her body to his. She whined softly as her hands began to feel his body. He pulled off breaking the kiss. He blushed and look down. She made his gaze return to her face.

She leaned in and kissed him again. It soft and gently and then began to escalate again. He couldn't control it. It was like trying to turn off a water fall. It felt impossible. He could feel every sense in his body wake up, like he was back on the field. His lungs began to burn so he pulled off taking a deep breath then stared down at her.

She seemed hot, she was panting a bit. Seeing her like that and knowing he cause it pleased him. She smirked and kiss his cheek. "You should go change and get ready for last meal. "Janie said not moving from her position, even though he knew she couldn't be that comfortable. She was literal between a rock and a hard place. She could shove him away like she could the other males.

'_Last meal, jeez,..._' John began to thought but cut himself off. She didn't need to know about what Vio had on his mind. '_Why don't we skip last meal?_' He offered as he released her. He casual strolled over to her bed and sat down. "You know if we skip, everyone will be up here wanting to know what was going on. Especially if we're missing together." Janie replied getting off the wall and standing in front of him.

She did have him there. The entire brotherhood was noisy always wanting to know what was going down with someone. '_I could have Qhuinn cover for us.' _John thought wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She snorted making him smile "Like anyone is gonna believe him when he says 'oh Janie got sick and John is tending to her'. Or vise versa. Anything he can come up with will just have my parents up here quicker." She said lopping her arms around his neck.

Damn she had him again that would just bring more attention to them. Maybe everyone would just get the hint they were busy and to leave them alone. Not with his luck no. Besides a certain someone would be up here in a heartbeat when he realized his prey won't be at his mercy tonight. But why should they fear anyone's attention. John felt that Janie should be shown off not hidden. She was gorgeous after all.

'_I want to spend more time with you. You've been avoiding me like the plague for a month now._' He thought bring her down to his lap. "We can do it after last meal. I'll make sure Vio doesn't steal me." Janie said. '_Jeez she's so stubborn...what?_' John thought looking into her eyes.

"I can read minds and that's just not what you want me to hear or see. I figured it had to do something with him. That's why you told me isn't it? You were planning on just letting Vio have me because you thought I liked him more were you?" Janie asked getting out of his lap. Her tone sounded a bit mad.

John couldn't deny the accusations. If Skorn hadn't threatened him he would have let her pass by without so much as a wince. John nodded and kept his head low. He heard her sigh and then felt the mattress shift as she sat beside him. "You are a good male, a masochist I think but a good male all the same." He looked up at her to see her smiling. She leaned forward and kiss him

"And now that we're past this we can go down to last meal and eat." Janie said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. "_And afterwards?" _He asked making her stop. She smirked her crooked smirk and looked up at him. "That male is up to you." Then she continued to drag him out of the room. They headed downstairs with her still holding his hand.

He dropped her hand outside the dinning room. She sucked her teeth but didn't push him. It didn't matter if they saw them holding hands they probably stunk of each other. They took their normal seats. Qhuinn smirked as John sat down but decided to wait until after dinner to harass John about Janie. Besides doing it in front of the brothers was probably not a good idea, especially with Butch around.

As Janie sat down Skorn smiled across the table. Janie smiled back then looked away. "Good evening Janie." Butch said hugging her shoulders and kissing her head. "Good evening Dad." Janie said hugging him back.

Dinner went pretty smoothly. No one said anything vulgar to neither Janie or John. Everyone began to file to their own rooms. Vio stopped Janie before John could get to her. John hang back with Skorn and Death. Skorn rolled her eyes and shoved him forward. "Go on." She whispered. He walked up and placed his arm around Janie's shoulder.

"Mhh, I love to Vio but I,...John and I..."She blushed looking down. '_Damn it why is it so hard for me to tell him?_' Janie thought. _"We're dating Vio. I asked her to be with me." _John sighed. Vio sighed and shook his head. "I guess the best man won." He said holding his hand out. Jon took it and shook Vio's hand.

Once Vio released his grip John signed _"Are we still cool?" _"Of course this doesn't change anything." Vio laughed heading to his room. Janie sighed and looked up to John. "Thank you, I should have more courage but it's hard." Janie said. '_It's alright, it's a hard to tell someone they're not the one for you_.' John thought as he pulled her closer as they walked towards her room.

The next evening Janie woke up to the shutters opening for the night. She opened her eyes to se Jon's beautiful face. She sat up to realized they were both fully clothed. 'We must have fell asleep cuddling.' Janie thought.

He rolled on to his back and slowly opened his eyes. Janie smirked as she leaned down. Once his eyes were fully open they locked on to hers. "Good morning." She kissed his cheek. He moved so their lips met and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away smiling. '_It's wonderful to wake up to you_.' He thought making her blush.

Janie went to her room for first meal. Tonight was her first night on the street. She had to make sure she ate well. She sat between her parents again. She would have to sit there until she become a shellan. She doubt that would happen soon though. John seemed to like to take it slow.

Marissa kept looking over at Janie and smiling. '_Why does she keep looking over? Does she know? Can she tell?_' Janie thought blushing and looking over to John then quickly looked down. Once she was finished she, Skorn and Payne got ready for the night. They were in Payne's room gearing Janie up. She felt like weighted fifty pounds heavier.

Payne went over to cabinet and pulled out a white silk box. She opened to reveal two wonderful white daggers. Rachel smiled, how long she had waited for this. She picked up a dagger in each hand looking them over.

They of course were perfectly balanced and were tailored just to her. Vishous had taught Vio had to make the daggers as well. He made them for the sisterhood of course under V's watchful eyes. The daggers were a name shake for the sisterhood.

They felt good in her hands. Like they should be there, and not because they were meant for her, like she was meant for them. She existed to hold them. It was kinda a shame that tainted blood would spill on them. Somehow over the years Payne's had stayed white. It boggled Janie's mind sometimes. Whatever these daggers were made of, it had to be good stuff.

They all piled into an Escalade and headed downtown. When the sisterhood went on patrol _lessers_ numbers went down substantial. But they were still more out there, plenty in fact. Butch had taken out an army of lesser, but seem for each one he took out, another took it's place. But according to Uncle Tohr it had been much been worse 30 years ago.

The hit the streets. They mostly went solo but Skorn wanted to show Janie the ropes first, show her which streets were usually the most deserted. She take her down Trade street when a foreign feeling began to travel though Janie's body. It was kinda like a buzz or tremble. Most like when she felt another vampire around her but colder.

"Do you feel that?" Janie asked looking east. The 'vibe' seemed to becoming from that direction. "Feel what?" Skorn following Janie's gaze. "It feels like,...I don't know just weird." Janie said heading towards the vibe. It become stronger as she crossed tenth street. She stopped at the opening of another dark alley.

The stench that flowed form the within was strong and sweet. "Baby power." Skorn growled and took off towards the end of the alley. Janie was hot on her hells. Sure enough there were three bastards. Janie and Skorn flung out their glocks and took aim.

Unfortunately the _lessers _were also packing heat. Janie ducked behind a dumpers and tried to shoot off a round or two. She needed to get behind these bastards. She forced and dematerialized behind the idiots and managed to get them at the base of the neck making them fall. "Just like in training. Damn you have some guts no one in their right mind would have attempted that, Cinister." Skorn said approaching the bodies.

"Well that stand off wasn't gonna get us anyways." Janie said leading over one of them to lift the wallet and phone. The _lesser _looked up at her and their eyes locked. Then something beyond freaky started to happen. He began transparent and started to disappear into a small powder. Janie jaws dropped in shock and she sucked the powder in.

Once it was all done Janie felt back on to her butt in shock. "What the hell was that?" Skorn asked stabbing her _lesser _out. "I don't know." Janie said feeling her throat and stomach. She was being to feel queasy. "You're starting to look a little green. Maybe you're not ready for this." Skorn said helping her up.

"Hell no! I was born ready for this. I was just taken by surprise is all. I'm fine. Let's go." Janie said heading back towards tenth. "You know I think you can sense _lessers_, I heard V say your father can." Skorn said.

"Yeah I heard that too. But I thought it was a joke. You know it just a way of them saying he has killed a lot of lessers. I didn't think it was true." Janie looking down at her hands. "I've also heard them say he ...sucks them up. Have you ever seen it?" Janie asked looking up at her best friend.

"No, but you should talk to him when we get back and Payne too. She might know what is up. Maybe the Scribe Bitch cursed you too." Skorn said as they turned back on to trade street. The cold shiver came back as they got closer to the clubs. "Yeah that's defiantly a good idea. I ...'feel' more of them." Janie said looking down another alley.

"Yeah but I think I feel some brothers down there." Skorn said. "Then let's not interfere." Janie said continuing to walk straight. "But that's half the fun sometimes. Besides they could probably use some back up." Skorn said. The thought of jumping into a fight with a brother sounded awesome but she didn't want to risk another freak episode.

Skorn began to charge down the alley. Looks like Janie didn't have a choice. She sighed and followed down the alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They crashed one hell of a party. Father and son were fighting off a whole league of lesser. There was six of them. Skorn jumped right into the mess. Janie swallowed the sick feeling in her throat and flew in.

Janie tango with one of them and once again when she got ready to stab them it vaporize into her. A wave of nausea sweep over her, stronger then the lesser time. She flung herself off her knees and covered her mouth. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

She looked up too see Uncle V. "You feeling alright kiddo?" V asked. "Did I just see what I see?" Vio whispered to Skorn trying to downplay his freak out. "Uhhh yeah, I think so." Janie said getting up on her feet. "One hell of a first night though." She grinned placing her dagger away.

'_Just like her father. Jeez a mini Butch_.' V thought. Janie smirked but kept it to herself. V glanced over to Skorn and his son. "Skorn be careful with her. Absorbing lessers is dangerous and make sure she sees one of us before last meal." V said. "Absorbing lessers?!" Vio explained. "Ahhh I remember Butch's thinking about lessers." Skorn said nodding her head.

Vio jumped over to Janie. "She looks gray! I don't remember Uncle Butch looking gray." Vio said taking her face in his hands. Janie shook her head. "I'm fine." Janie said. "He does, Violence you're overreacting. We can heal her." V said resting his hand on Vio's shoulder. "You should get off the street before you absorb anymore." Vio said gripping her hands in his. "Hell no! I've waited for tonight for so long and I enjoyed it." Janie said.

"We didn't say permanently, just for the rest of tonight. When Butch first got those powers he could long handle two a night. And you're looking just as sick as he did." V said. "I swear I'm fine. I can finish out the night." Janie said looking them straight in the eye. "If she says she can let her. The sisters are strong enough." Skorn said making them back away from Janie.

"I've been there with Butch when he got sick and absorbed too many lessers. It's not a pretty sight, I don't want to see you like that. Janie don't risk it, go home and rest." V said. Janie sighed and looked down. "Fine if you think so." "Violence take her home in the Escalade." V said tossing him the keys. "Alright, come on Janie." Vio said

"Payne won't be happy about this. I'll let her know you're going home." Skorn said flipping open her phone. Skorn obvious agree considering she wasn't arguing or trying to stop them. Vio escorted Janie to the black SUV. "How do you cure this?" Janie asked as they pulled away. Ice began to creep down her neck and her stomach began twisting in knots.

"Dad told me how, but I don't want to worry you." Vio said. "Vio just tell me." Janie siad curling her legs up to her stomach trying to get comfortable. "I rather know than not." Vio sighed as he escalated. "I have to use my hand, my left hand." Janie glanced up at him, even in the dark he could see the fear in her wide eyes.

He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I promise Janie, nothing is gonna happen to you. Everything is going to be...fine." Vio said. '_How can I promise that? Dad and Butch could do it fine but their situation wasn't nearly as complicated. What if I can't do this?_' Vio thought. "If have to believe in yourself Vio, otherwise you won't be able to. You'll do fine." Janie said smiling weakly up at him.

He squeezed her hand harder again. "You're right Janie. Now please don't talk; considerate on feeling better." Vio said. She was beginning to sound weaker. '_Jeez she's the sick one and she's encouraging me, way to go Vio. But that's why I love her._' Vio thought sighing and escalating even faster. He made it back to the compound in record thing.

Janie tried getting out of the SUV only to fall into Vio's chest. "You're too sick to walk." He said picking her up. He surprised Zsadist and Rhage when be busted though the door and booked it though the mansion. "What the seven hells is going on?" Rhage exclaimed as Vio passed him. "I'll explain later." Vio said heading down to the clinic.

Doc Jane was of course in there. "I need to burrow a stretcher." Vio siad as he entered the clinic. "Of course!" She exclaimed. He laid down on the nearest one. Vio wanted to use his bed but he knew John would hit the roof when he heard about this. There was no need to cause Janie extra stress over her freaked out male.

Vio began to take off his glove. "What are you doing?" Jane asked grabbing his arm. "Take a look at her, you'll recognize it. This is the only way to treat her." Vio said becoming even headed now. Jane backed off to allow him to do his thing. He took off his glove and gently lifted Janie's shirt. Her stomach was turning a sicken dark gray.

He gently placed his hand on her stomach. She groaned and winced turning on her side. He placed his other hand on her forehead and hand his hand though her hair. "Shhh, don't worry you'll be fine." He whispered comforting her. Rhage went to get Marissa letting her know Janie was back and in the clinic. Marissa, Rhage, Zsadist and Jane waited outside the clinic.

Jane sighed along with Marissa. "I didn't think she would inherit that trait." Marissa muttered. "Genetics are weird." Z offered, well wasn't that the truth. "How long should it take?" Rhage asked. "It depends on how many she absorbed and considering it's her first time it'll take longer." Jane said. Marissa sighed again and tried not to pace.

Jane was right after thirty minutes Vio emerged from the clinic. He sighed deeply, he looked tired and worn out. "She fine's, she's asleep probably will be for the rest of the night." Vio announced. Marissa sighed in relief and headed into the clinic.

"She was really worried. She called Butch he was with your father. They'll be heading home soon." Jane said. "You did good son." Rhage said patting his shoulder. "Thanks, just doing what I had to." Vio replied but smiled back. "Vio why don't you go rest, Janie can sleep in here until she wakes up." Jane said popping back out.

"Alright but I rather stay here." Vio said. He would tell John what happened because he knew he would want the same. "Go, you have to be tired." Z said looking down at Vio. You didn't argue with Z, you were just plain crazy when you did.

Vio grumbled but decided a lay down would be a good idea. He went to the Pit and laid down on the couch. He took a deep breath. His hand tingle, getting rid of evil wasn't an easy job. He felt like the Scribe Virgin was laughing at him. He was finally getting close to Janie, but she was already taken and unconscious during their little moment.

'_Someone on the other side must hate me_.' Vio thought closing his eyes and resting an arm over his eyes. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. He was woke up by Blay an hour later. Vio grumbled and sat up. "Hey you might want to talk to John." Blay said. Vio crushed. "Dammit, I fell asleep. I wanted to talk before he saw him."

He headed off to the clinic. He quietly stepped in. John was sitting at the end of the bed. Butch was at the head holding Janie's hand. "She'll be fine. I did everything told me to do. Just like he did to you." Vio said. He felt like he was shouting even though he was barely above a whisper. Butch looked up at Vio.

"I know. I just want to be here for her when she wakes up." Butch said standing up. "Go get something to drink. If she wakes I'll ring you. She'll probably chew you out for being here instead of getting some rest." Vio joked. "I'll just get some water." Butch said heading out.

"Nothing happened between us. I healed her and that's it." Vio said to John. John looked up at Vio and sighed "_I know, you would never touch another man's property_." Vio smiled at John. '_He's so trusting. I would have freaked if I was him._' Vio thought. "Yeah I know I lost at least it was to a worthy opponent." Vio siad taking a seat beside John.

Janie began to stir, when she opened her eyes she saw John and Vio half asleep and Butch and Marissa asleep to the side of her bed. She sat up feeling a million times better than when she had went to sleep. She reached over and gently shook her mom. "Mom, mom wake up." Janie whispered. Marissa began to stir and when her eyes were fully open she hugged Janie.

"How you feeling baby?" Marissa asked. "I'm fine mom, you guys blew this way out of proportion. You should be asleep in your bed." Janie said. "Honey this is a big deal. You looked so gray and inhaling lessers isn't a subject to take lightly." Marissa said.

Janie had no response to this. She knew she was right and their had a right to make a big deal out of it but she wish they wouldn't. But they were just showing their love. She swung her legs out of the bed. "Well I'm fine now, Vio fixed me right up. So let's get you and dad to bed." Janie said setting her feet on the cold floor.

Her boots had been removed has been most of her weapons. She glanced the room. They laid on a chart. '_Vio must have put them there_.' She thought as Marissa woke Butch up. "Mhhh Janie, let's talk in the 'morning' about this. It's 'late' about 6 am." Butch said hugging her. "Alright dad. Sleep well, I'll get these two." Janie said. Once Butch and Marissa left Janie headed over to the sleeping boys. 'Mhhh how to wake them up.' Janie grinned.

A terribly wicked idea but she didn't want to torture Vio so she would have to put it off for another day. She leaned down and gently pecked Vio on the cheek and whispered "thank you." Then she pecked John on the cheek to wake him up. He began to stir. "Come on you need to go to bed." She smiling at him.

'_How are you feeling?_' He thought. "I'm fine, never felt better." He got up and hugged her. "I know you were worried, but I'm alright. Vio helped me." She said smiling feeling him nod. "Come on we have to wake him up." Janie said.

She gently shook him. "Vio, Vio you have to get up." She whispered. He stirred and their escorted him to his room. As they entered the mansion Skorn and Qhuinn were waiting for them. "Thanks for waiting up guys. "Janie smiled at them. She wanted to say more but she just wanna to get John to bed. He looked exhausted.

They eventually got to his room. They laid down in his bed and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Janie woke up to heat racing up her spine and to her brain. She felt a little woozy like she had been drinking too much red wine. She giggled as John snaked his arms tighter around her waist. "Good morning babe." She laughed reaching behind him and running her hands though his thick locks.

_"I want to give you a proper morning." _He thought kissing her ear. This is when her little power was an asset. Signing would ruin the mood. She felt her shiver as he let his teeth do some wandering. She craned her neck back to kiss him. He could feel her hand searching for his. He entwined their hands.

Once she pulled off she let out a happy sigh. He began to move his mouth to her neck and to her collarbone. He heard her moan, her grip on his neck got stronger. He began to close the gap between him but her hand stopped him.

He glanced down at her hands then up to her face. Her eyes had a pleading look. _"What is sweetheart?" _He thought sitting up. "John, I don't want to cross that line." She said blushing. She glanced away closing her eyes. 'This is gonna lead to a fight.' She thought tensing up. _"Why not Janie? Talk to me." _He thought caressing her face.

She glanced up at him. Of course John wasn't like most males, hell he wasn't like most warriors. Any other male, or guy would have freaked out and got pissed off if they woman, female denied them. But not most warriors, especially not John. "I'm just not ready. I don't feel... ready." Janie said sniffling John captured her chin and made her look at him.

_"I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for_." He thought kissing her tears away. She sat up and hugged him. She buried her face into his shoulder. _"Shhh it's alright Janie." _John thought as he stroked her hair. He laid down on his back and cradled her.

"Thank you." She muttered tightening her grip on him. _"There's no need to thank me, I'm just doing what is right. I don't want to force you into anything." _John thought squeezing her. They laid there for awhile even after she calmed down.

It wasn't until the shutters rose for the night that they moved off the bed. She went to her room to shower and change for first meal. 'Mhh I thought Skorn or Payne would have come and got me for practice today.' She thought toweling off.

She dressed in her leathers and headed downstairs. She entered the room and she felt the room go dead. She raised her eyebrows and headed towards her seat. Skorn got up and headed to her. Janie felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked behind her to see Payne. "Can we talk?" Payne asked. Janie nodded and followed them out of the room. They went down the hall and into the billiard room. "What is it?" Janie growled. She didn't like their somber expressions.

"Janie we think you should take the night off." Payne said. "What the hell? Why?" She growled. '_Only one night and they're shelving me?_' Janie thought. "We don't want to stress your body. Absorbing lessers is hard on your body." Skorn said. "I'm fine. Vio treated me I could go all night." Janie snapped.

"Yes but your father thinks it would be best if..."Payne began. "You went to my dad? He knows what's best for him, not me." Janie growled in a whisper. She knew the walls were listening. '_It seems she has her father temper as well_.' Payne thought.

"We ran the sisterhood just like the brotherhood, they vote when they think a member is endangering themselves. We vote to keep you home." Payne explained. "So shut up and quit arguing you know you won't win." Skorn snapped. 'Jeez overprotective much.' "Fine." She snapped and head back to the dinning room.

Everyone was still in their seat, and there was some conversation but Janie wasn't fooled, their had made a quick dash back to their seats. She sat back down and began to eat .She was quiet though out dinner. No one questioned the silent though, they had learn long ago if she was quiet and you try to make her talk you lose your head.

John grabbed her before he headed out for the night. "_Wait up for me?" _He asked smiling. "Of course, I will every night." She smiled back and hugging him. He kissed her forehead and headed out. He piled into the Mercedes with Blay and Qhuinn and headed out for the night.

"So how are things with Janie?" Qhuinn smirked elbowing him. John glared at him and signed "_Fuck off_." "We're both curious John, you hardly shown interest in really any girl before, we just want to make sure you're happy." Blay said glancing back in the mirror.

"_I'm happy, very happy, and the rest is none of your busy, Qhuinn_." John signed smirking. Qhuinn and Blay laughed and Qhuinn patted him on the shoulders. "You're the same old John." They pulled up to ZeroSum and headed out down the alley.

Janie shut the massive book she had in front of her. She crossed her arms over it and rest her chin on her arms. She exhaled a sigh of boredom. She decided to avoid questioning of any kind she would hide in the most deserted place in the house, the library.

She use to love spending hours here, reading thousands of books on a rainbow of subjects, weaponry, fighting styles and explosives. She had even read some lighter books are more delicate subjects, dancing, flower arrangements and ceremony. Her old favor had been reading on the mating ceremony.

It had always seemed so intricate and delicate. She had always to make sure she didn't screw anything up, if and when she had to take part in one. No one had taken part in Skorn's, no one but Uncle Zsadist, he had done Death's back. He was the only one she wanted there.

They even had medical books thanks to Aunt Jane and human literature books because of Aunt Mary. Janie had read though those so many time they eventually had to replace them. The tale of Jane Eyre and Elizabeth Bennett had enthralled Janie in her teens. In some ways the tales seem to remind her of the people in her own life.

She looked down at the thick bound book before her now, Dracula. It was a mystery how this particular book got into the mansion. Maybe one of the brothers decided to read it as a joke. She loved how the author had destroyed their entire culture and rules. It had made her laugh. If he had ran into a real vampire, it had completely screw with him.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A voice said making her jump. "Uncle Zsadist, jeez you almost gave me a heart attack." Janie said turning to face him. Hw took the seat beside her. "Doing some light reading?" He asked picking up the book. She laughed and took the book. "No not really, just bored." She confessed.

"Janie I wanted to talk to you, about John. And before you getting defense, I'm not going to ask any questions about your relationship." Zsadist said. "Why not, I know the whole house wants to ask." Janie said. "You'll tell us when you want, otherwise it's not your place. I just wanted to say John has been much happier with you around." Zsadist said.

"And he wasn't before?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Now that you know, you're actually his. But do you really have to keep it a secret?" He asked. "I thought you said no questions." She remarked. "That's not about the relationship." "Yes it is." She retorted.

He fight back a smirk, she had always been a sharp one. "After seeing your reaction to Death, do you really think I want to tell Dad? I like John alive." Janie said. Zsadist burst out with a short loud laugh then got serious again. "But your father isn't me. He probably won't try to kill John." Zsadist said rocking back in one of the chair.

"Probably, isn't a guarantee that he won't. I want to be 100 sure he doesn't." Janie said copying his move. " There's no 100 in anything in life. This tell him, besides with the way everyone is talking he probably already knows, if not him your mahmen does." Zsadist said placing all fours legs on the ground.

"Damn it." She cursed, she knew he was right. "Mom probably does know. I'm surprise she hasn't asked anything yet." Janie said still leaning back. "I figured that's why you were hiding in here. All the females are probably working with your mom to get the info out of you right?" Zsadist asked getting up.

Janie nodded. "You know adult have more to do than hound after their kids. Especially your mom and her work." Zsadist making her put all four legs on the ground. "Really? Cause it doesn't seem so in this house, you warriors are always hounding your daughters." Janie replied. Zsadist burst out with a laugh again.

"If you don't them they'll ask you eventually. You can't hide forever. Besides John might not like keeping this a secret. He loves to flaunt his girl." Zsadist said heading out to the hall. Janie got up and followed him out of the library. She sighed as she closed the door.

"I guess you're right." She smiled following him downstairs. She had to confront her mother eventually. The billiard room was filled with usually pretrans but no mothers. Janie picked up a cue stick and asked "You boys ready to get beat." Janie figured she would blow off some stream before facing her mom or worse both her parents.

They played three games then Janie couldn't put it off no longer she went in search for her mother. She seem to find every female in the house besides her mother. "Where is she?" Janie asked herself walking up to their door. She knocked and waited. She had checked their room twice already but a third time couldn't hurt.

"Come in!" Marissa shouted from the other side. Janie entered and closed the door behind. "I've trying to find you all day mom." Janie said going up and hugging her. "I've been in and out all night. There were some probably at the safe house." Marissa said embracing her daughter.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Marissa asked sitting at her vanity and taking off her earrings. "Well...about John." Janie said pacing behind her mom. "Honey sit down you're making me nervous with that pacing. You're just like your father." Marissa said getting up.

"What about John? I noticed you two have been spending lots of time together." Marissa said sitting beside her. Janie sighed and nodded. "Yes we have. Mom I really like John. I mean realllly him, more than a brother more than Vio. I have for some time." Janie siad getting up from the bed and beginning to pace again.

"Janie slow down, you're losing me and sit back down." Marissa said grabbing her hand and making her sit down again. "Just said it in plain English." Marissa siad. "I love him. In fact we're dating. I want to be mated with him." Janie exclaimed squeezing her mother's hand.

"Oh Janie! I'm so happy for you!" Marissa said hugging her. 'What are you girls so happy about?" Butch asked walking in the door. Marissa looked at Janie then to her hellren. "Ohhh just mother daughter stuff." Marissa smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Janie got from the bed and hugged her dad. Butch hugged her back. "Hello Honey." He said. "_Nallum _can I talk to you?" Marissa asked standing up. "No mom I think I can tell him." Janie said. Butch raised his eye brows. "Honey you can tell me anything you know that." Butch said stroking her hair in the most fatherly way.

"Even if it's something you don't want to hear?" Janie asked with an grim expression. He chuckled a bit. "Yes of course." He replied. She took a deep breath and stepped back. "Dad I don't love Violence, he's like my brother. I love Terrhor and we dating." Janie said.

Butch took a deep sigh and hugged her. "Honey, you can love who ever you want. Just because I lean towards someone doesn't mean I won't shut down every guy. I want you to follow your heart." Butch said squeezing her. She hugged him back releasing her breath. He kissed her forehead. "I'm happy for you. John is a great male. He'll take good care of you."

Once Janie left Butch glanced at Marissa. She smiled at him and took his hands in hers. "It seems like she was just a kid." Butch sighed. Marissa laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well she still looked like a kid just a few days ago. So are you really fine with this?" She asked staring into his hazel eyes.

"Yes of course. You can't choose who your kid love. She would know what's best for her than anyone else." Butch said wrapping his arms around her waist. " Yes very true." Marissa agreed. "She seemed scared to tell me. What did she think I would turn into the big bad wolf?" He laughed squeezing Marissa. "I think she doesn't want to disappoint you." Marissa explained.

Once Janie left her parents' room she checked her watch and realized it was almost time for the boys to come home. She headed downstairs for them. She grabbed a snack and went to the billiard room. As usually the pretrans were playing a game. She enjoyed watching them play. But she loved playing more.

Learning to play was one her favorite memories. Beth, Butch and Vio use to hold back laughter when she was first learning. Janie sighed bring herself back to reality, she glanced up at the clock. '_How much longer_?' She thought. She didn't have to wait long. She heard voice drift though the air as the door slam shut. She smiled and got up from her chair.

She went out to the hall letting the older males pass then grabbed John when he got near. "Was it a good night?" She asked kissing him. _"Evening Tahlly." _He thought as he kissed her back. She smiled up at him as her feet touched the ground again. "_Yes tonight was a good evening_." He signed with a smirk.

"How many lesser?" She asked taking his hands and letting him lean the way down the hall. _"6!" _He signed taking them towards his room. "Looks like someone is gonna get lucky." Qhuinn chuckled. "Don't let Vio or Butch hear you talking like that." Blay replied. "Like what?" Vio asked appearing behind them.

They both jumped away from him. "Nothing, nothing at all." Qhuinn said heading towards his room. "Blay?" Vio asked hounding his room mate. "Like he said nothing." Blay said walking away just to have Vio follow him. "Tell me and I'll let you off easy." "There's no such thing as easy to you." Blay said not looking back.

_"What's gotta into you?" _John thought as he shut his door. "I told my parents." She grinned hugging him. _"Oh?! And their approved?" _He thought playing with her pony tail then removed the hair tie. Her hair feel down her back and forward, framing her face.

She nodded and back to kiss his neck. "Yes, mother especially. She was very happy for me." Janie explained though kisses. His left side began to tingle as her teeth began to gaze his skin. She got to his ear and stopped.

"Sorry, too much too soon?" She asked blushing pulling away. He grabbed her arms to keep her close. _" No, it's just fine." _He thought to her as he began to kiss her back. He began at the temple and made his way down. She gripped his shirt as he got to her neck.

He kissed where he could feel her pulse. He kissed it again and made his way down to her shoulders. She jumped once he pushed back her collar to kiss her shoulder. He looked up at her surprise. She had a smile on her lips. "Sorry, it tickled." She said wrapping her arms around him.

He took her over to the bed. _" I remember this morning. I won't cross that line."_ He thought to her as he sat down bringing her into his lap. "Thank you." She whispered then began to kiss him again. When there a knock on the door.

"You guys are gonna miss last meal." Qhuinn said though the door. "Or are you not coming." Qhuinn asked. "We're coming!" Janie shouted turning away from John. "Alright," Qhuinn replied walking away. '_Man he knows how to ruin a moment._' John thought.

"You said it." Janie sighed. John smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. "_Come on let's get down there before they send all the brothers." _John thought as he picked her up and stood up. She giggled as he put her down. "They wouldn't."

"_That's what you think. You have no idea what they did to your dad and V when they found their shellans." _John thought as they headed into the hall. She laughed and took his hand "Ohhhh I heard what Rhage did to V. I think it's hilarious, sounds just like what they would do."

They made their way into the dinning and sat in their chairs. '_Mhhh I wonder if I can try to move our chairs together._' Janie thought digging into the lamb. The conversation had return to normal. "So when is the mating?" Hollywood asked making Janie start coughing.

"E-Excuse me?" Janie asked. "Well it's official now you told Butch we're all just wondering when is the mating." Hollywood repeated. Janie blushed a deep red and began to shutter. "W-We don't want to rush things. Probably not for awhile." John smiled at her. '_You look cute when you blush._' He thought to her.

"Right John?" She asked passing the buck. _"Yes of course. Not for a few months." _John signed. "Why are you waiting so long?" Wrath asked. John looked at Janie like '_please take this._' "Well a few months didn't seem like that long to us." Janie said chasing her food around her plate. "Guys leave them alone." Beth said.

"Yeah if the kids want to take it slow then there's nothing wrong with that." Mary said. Janie smiled at her as a thanks. "They have a point everyone goes at their own pace." Jane said. '_Thank the sweet virgin for females_.' Janie thought sighing as the subject was dropped.

After dinner John took Janie up to his room. '_So when do you want to move in?_' He asked as he closed the door. "Mhh soon, possible tomorrow night." She said sitting on his queen sized bed. John walked over and sat next to her. "But I think I'll stay here for tonight." She said kissing him. He met the kiss full on.

His arms snaked around her waist as she pushed him down on the bed. When she pulled off she began to explore his body. Her hands ran lightly over his abs outlining each muscle. Her lips danced down his throat to his shoulder.

He shiver as he felt her tongue trace back up the path her kisses made. He could hear her chuckle at his reaction. "Surprise?" She asked as she got over top of him. He took in a shaky breath and nodded. Heat rushed though his body as she repeated this action on his jaw line. She giggled as she straddled him.

A growl escaped his throat as she made his way up to his ear. She stopped and stared down at him. '_It's all right leelan. It's a good thing._' He thought said he played with ponytail. She had put her hair up during dinner again. He removed the hair tie and let it fall to the sheets. He ran his hands though her hair. It was so soft and light.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his shrouding them in the waterfall of her blonde hair. He nibbled at her lisp for entrance. She granted it to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck. After several long seconds Janie pulled off to take a breath.

She purred and Eskimo kissed him. " I'm not teasing you too much am I?" She asked. He shook his head and ran his hands down her sides feeling her curves. She smiled and laid on him. He chuckled and patted her head.

"I feel kinda tired." She muttered. 'Sleep then my sweet Janie. We've had enough fun tonight.' John thought to her as he kissed her forehead. He carefully shifted them so he was on his side cuddling with her. He cover them up and turned off the lights.

( author's note: Well it's been ...4 motnhs but I finally finished this chapter. My fanfics kidna took off so I've been workign all over the place. I think I;ve wrote this chapter two or three times. And I'm still not happy with this.  
I'm really thinking about rewriting this. I really don't like how it turned out. That's next after I finish Tahlly's story. I defitnly coudl do much better with Butch and Marissa's girl. But thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. thank you.)


End file.
